


Любовь и кровь

by Grissel



Series: Заметки на полях летописи [1]
Category: Jumong
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: : Там, где любовь, там всегда проливается кровь. Пока, к счастью, чужая.





	Любовь и кровь

\--Раздевайся! – рычит Хёппо. И, когда Саён удивленно приподнимает брови, повышает голос: -- Скидай одёжу, я сказал!  
Саён все еще недоумевает. Что бы между ними не происходило, Хёппо деликатен, почти робок, и порою Саёну стоит усилий эту робость побороть. И конечно, Хёппо не при каких обстоятельствах не говорит с ним непочтительно – ни на совете, ни во время боевых действий, ни в постели.  
Но, как выяснилось, Хёппо совсем не то имеет в виду, о чем Саён подумал.  
Последние часы, когда Саён прискакал со страшным известием, что караван с солью уничтожен, а конвой перебит, Хёппо провел в страхе. Не потому, что Чольбон и жители его, и армия теперь в кольце блокады, и если Пуё, Хань и их союзники не сумеют их перебить, то возьмут измором. То есть – из-за этого тоже. Но в тот миг, когда он увидел Саёна, в заляпанной кровью одежде, и бурыми подсыхающими брызгами на лице – сердце у него остановилась. Он пытался, что-то сказать – Саён бросил на ходу: - «Я не ранен» и стремительно прошел мимо, докладывать госпоже и командующему о произошедшем.  
Хёппо с самого начала знал, что Саён хитер и коварен – а как иначе можно быть советником клана? До бывшего грабителя только не доходило, что хитрость Саёна может быть направлена на него, Хёппо. После их знакомства, когда Саён сразу дал понять, что питает к нему более, чем дружеский интерес, это повергло Хёппо в шок и ужас. Не может быть любви между мужчинами, как не может быть любви между медведем и гадюкой. Но Саён,не торопясь, выстраивал свою стратегию. Хёппо предпочитает женщин? Что ж, ему последовательно внушалось, что Саён ничем от женщины не отличается, тем более, что внешность его располагала к таким выводам. Что он нежное, слабое и трепетное существо. И все это под видом величайшей искренности – ну кто ж нарочно будет про себя такое говорить? И когда Хёппо прослышал, что Саён ранен, и примчался его проведать, а тот вышел ему навстречу и, улыбаясь, сказал, что это всего лишь царапина, Хёппо был даже разочарован – стоило переживать!  
Ага, царапина. Видел потом Хёппо шрам от этой «царапины», непонятно, как с такой раной Саён выжил. И когда он улыбался и лгал Хёппо в лицо, он, наверное, еле на ногах держался… Но Хёппо уже летел в пропасть своей нелепой, невытравимой любви, и не мог упрекнуть Саёна за ложь.  
А потом прошло три года, что они не виделись, и, после новой встречи Саён уже не трудился притворяться нежным созданием. Он знал - Хёппо с крючка не сорвется. При том, что уже ведает, что нежное создание легко расправится с полудюжиной противников. Хуже того – Саён любит опасность, он наслаждается опасностью, не зря они с госпожой Сосоно понимают друг друга с полуслова – она сама такая же. Но это не отменяло ни того, что Саён любит Хёппо, ни того, что он лжец. И сегодня, когда он, залитый кровью, сказал, что не ранен, Хёппо ему не поверил. Позже, перед советом Саён умылся и переоделся, но запах крови не исчез. И Хёппо утвердился в своей догадке – Саён ранен, но не хочет говорить об этом. И когда после завершения совета Саён отправился к себе в комнату, Хёппо двинулся за ним. Он не желал, чтоб Саён из-за своей скрытности истек кровью. Он хотел увидеть его рану.  
Когда Саён догадывается о мыслях Хёппо- а это не так уж трудно, он усмехаясь, распускает завязки на одежде, позволяет ей сползти на пол.  
\--Донага! – Хёппо не собирается уступать, глядя на эту усмешку, легко предположить, что Саён по прежнему его дурит, может быть, он в ногу ранен?  
Саен разоблачается полностью, он нисколько не стыдится, как сделал бы любой другой, напротив, поднимает руки – будто бы и не скрывает никаких ран, а на самом деле красуется.  
Как бы ни было женственно красиво его лицо, в теле его нет ничего женоподобного. Он высок и худощав,-- гибкое, легкое сложение бойца , привыкшего полагаться на ловкость и умение, а не на грубую силу. При таких навыках доспехи только мешают, и он никогда не носит их. Но ловкость не всегда спасает… Хёппо видит полосы шрамов на гладкой коже, все они знакомы ему особенно тот, на левом боку, и среди этих отметин – ни одной свежей. Но запах крови не исчез. Может, под волосами?  
Прежде Саён носил волосы распущенными, как женщина или преступник. С годами стал, как все мужчины, закалывать на макушке в узел. Хёппо это совсем не нравится. Не потому что уродует. Саён, наверное, был бы красив, даже если его обрить налысо. Хёппо не нравится именно это «как все», Саён не может быть таким как все, он единственный. В этой его нынешней прическе хорошо лишь то, что она открывает шею, его высокую стройную шею, которую так сладко целовать…  
Приблизившись вплотную, Хёппо грубыми, узловатыми пальцами вытаскивает шпильку, перебирает рассыпавшиеся волосы . Они гладкие, шелковистые, но теперь на ощупь некоторые пряди сухие и слипшиеся.   
Тут до Хёппо с опозданием доходит, что, собственно, произошло. Утром Саён был действительно с головы до ног забрызган кровью врагов, спеша на совет, он успел умыться, а вот голову вымыть было некогда, такие длинные и густые волосы сохли бы несколько часов. Поэтому пропитавшая их кровь все еще здесь, отсюда этот запах… Саён и вправду не ранен, тут бы впору и успокоиться, но какое там, возбуждение растет, становясь яростью, особенно сейчас, когда они стоят, вплотную друг к другу, Саён обнажен и руки Хёппо погружены в его волосы. И ярость приказывает схватить Саён и бросить его на постель.  
Хёппо никогда так не делает, никогда. Когда они вместе, больше всего он боится причинить Саёну боль. Хёппо знает себя – он слишком силен, он не встречал человека сильнее себя. И в первый раз из-за его неловкости это случилось. Саён потом никогда не попрекал его, но Хёппо-то видел, что ему больно, и перепугался до смерти. С тех пор Хёппо приобрел кое-какой опыт, чему-то научился, но неизменно предоставлял Саёну вести, направлять его. Он не позволял себе даже лечь сверху, но усаживал Саёна на себя. Тот смеялся, его длинные гибкие ноги стискивали бедра Хёппо, руки скользили по его телу, оглаживали, нажимали, находили нечто такое, что заставляло всхлипывать от наслаждения, и следовать указанием точеных сильных пальцев. Отдаваясь, Саён все равно оставалась главным, ведущим, и Хёппо с радостью и удовольствием подчинялся ему.  
Но не сейчас.  
Не сейчас, когда он швыряет Саёна ничком на постель, и срывая с себя одежду, наваливается сверху. Хёппо обычно стыдится своего тела , когда они вместе. До встречи с Саёном ему и в голову не приходило, что внешность мужчины надо оценивать, и когда ему говорили, что он страховиден, только хохотал . Но рядом с Саёном осознал, как безобразно его лицо – с этим уж ничего не поделаешь, такую рожу не скроешь. Но и весь он – широкоплечий, коренастый, с широкой как бочка грудью, мощными руками, оплетенными веревками мускулов, короткими ногами – казался себе уродом.   
Но не сейчас.  
Сейчас для подобных мыслей, подобных переживаний просто нет времени. Никаких долгих ласк, томительных поцелуев, которым они могут предаваться, оттягивая миг последнего соединения. Саён выгибается под ним, позвоночник выступает под кожей, на спине блестят капли пота. Хёппо вминает его в постель всей своей тяжестью, держит железной хваткой. Даже в горячке боя он не настолько терял над собой власть, не забывал обо всем, кроме единственного желания. Получить свое, немедленно, полностью. Как зверь – добычу, как палач – жертву.  
Саён мог бы вывернуться, остановить его, вырубить ударом по болевым точкам. Но он не делает этого. Потому что славный Хеппо, добрый Хёппо – опасен. А Саён любит опасность.  
Хёппо приходит в себя, когда запах крови развеивается, вытесненный другими запахами – пота, семени, разгоряченных тел. Ярость покидает его, оставив лишь смутное сожаление об утерянном единстве.  
Уже почти провалившись в сон, пристраивая кудлатую голову на плече Саёна, он бормочет: --Никогда больше одного ни отпущу… ни за что. Сам с тобой поеду!  
Саён грустно улыбается в темноте. Он знает, что Хёппо не сдержит обещания.


End file.
